Slave for a Day
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A tennis match who's results will lead to a huge change in someone's life and may lead into something deeper.... FujixRyoma PLZ R&R!
1. An Abnormal Day

Chapter 1: An Abnormal Day

(A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Mimi Ishida desu! Well, this is my first POT fic, so ya gotta be gentle with me. Lolz, personally I'm a HUGE Eiji fan and likes FujixEiji, but ironically I'm writing my first POT fic on FujixRyoma. Why you ask? Because of Crystal! Yes, my Ryoma obsessed friend who loves the coupling of FujixRyoma. Hopefully you guys would too. Ehh, I was thinking about writing an angsty fic, but I guess comedy is preferred. Thank you Crystal for the inspiration and the support! O.O Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy. And please R&R! ^^)

***

            It was your normal average morning where you would rise up from your bed from the sound of the noisy alarm clock, slapping on the button to shut it off. Then after a few more minutes of sleeping in, you would groggily get out of your bed from the right side and see what time it is. Then you would freak out and hastily put on your school uniform and splash cold water over your face. You would run down to the kitchen and take a huge bite out of the American toast breakfast you detest. As you gulp down your orange juice you would run outside, expecting to see Momo senpai ride on a bicycle, so he can take you to school.

            This was your normal routine. This was how you normally started off your day. But today was quite different….

            "Fuji senpai?" Ryoma Echizen, the uke of the fic and the hero of the anime looks up to the older boy, as he looked at him with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

            "Ah, good morning Echizen! Let's go to school on my bicycle," Fuji smiled gently at the younger boy. 

            "Momo senpai always give me a ride." Ryoma stated, as he looked towards the other direction. "I don't need one from you."

            Fuji continued to smile down. It is amazing how this star prodigy constantly has his eyelids close 24/7 and tends to open them time to time during the most serious situations. The sight of him smiling with his eyes closed peeved Ryoma a bit, as he shrugged and turned his back on him. 

            "Momo is not coming today. I will take you today." Fuji smiled continuously, as he motions for Ryoma to hop on the back. 

            Ryoma shrugged, as he got on the bike and grabbed onto Fuji's shoulders. The ride was much more uncomfortable this way due to the fact that Fuji was indeed shorter which meant that Ryoma would have to bend down a bit to feel secure. 

            The fox eyed boy stumbled a bit on the bike, as he tried to reach his destination. Was this his first time riding a bike? The world does not know.  He continued to struggle after numerous risks of almost getting killed by fast passing by cars and random telephone poles and fire hydrants. The boy struggle getting pass mailboxes and stopped abruptly to let a frail kitten pass by. Ryoma hurled forward a bit as he firmly grasped on Fuji's shoulders. 

            "Fuji senpai?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Do you know how to ride a bike?"

            "Well, I must admit this is my first time….." 

            Ryoma riskily jumped off the jump, causing Fuji to hit the breaks. 

            "Echizen! How could you do something so reckless like that?" Fuji asked, with his eyes magically opened. The piercing bluish green eyes gazed into Ryoma's gold-ish red ones with concern. 

            Ryoma smirked at the older boy, as he motioned for him to get off. Ryoma grabbed the handle bars, as he pointed behind him. Fuji stared mindlessly for a second and finally understood the message Ryoma was sending him. 

            Fuji smiled once more as he grabbed on Ryoma's shoulders securely, as the younger boy safely got them to school. Of course there were numerous murmurings on why an upper classman would ride on top of a lower classman. They got to the bicycle shack, as Fuji swiftly jumped off and grabbed his bag which hung onto the handle bar. 

            "Thank you Echizen." Fuji smiled warmly. "I will be seeing you after school."

            Ryoma nodded, as he briskly walked to his classroom, having no clue what would be in stored for him that day. 

***

            School ended normally in a normal way of Ryoma constantly sleeping in class and being forced to wake up and do an impossible problem on the board and get it right. Ryoma thanked god that it wasn't his turn for clean up duty and headed over to the boy's locker room. He lazily got in and noticed that he was early, but he wasn't the only one in there. 

            "We meet again Echizen," Fuji smiled once more as he unbuttoned his school uniform, revealing his slender white skin.

            "Yo," Ryoma mumbled, as he fumbled with his buttons. The air was quite uncomfortable in the room, being alone, just the two of them….removing their shirts….revealing their skin….just the two of them…..in this uncomfortable atmosphere….

            Ryoma lifted the shirt up and remove over his head. He yanked it hard, but paused has he felt an unbearable pain throbbing through his head.

            The button got stuck in his hair. 

            "Ahh…Owww….." Ryoma bent down as he rubbed his head, as the shirt continued to stick on his head. 

            "Echizen! Are you alright?" Fuji hastily came to his aid, as he took a look at what was causing him the pain. Fuji grabbed on the shirt to untangle the hair from the button, as he did his best not to hurt the younger boy. 

            Ryoma winced in pain as he looked up. To his horror he faced Fuji's pale chest and noticed that the older boy indeed had six packs. 

            Ryoma continued to stare in amazement how this scrawny older senpai can possibly have a six pack.  He must have trained hard to get them. 

            "You can touch them if you like." Fuji smiled, as Ryoma flushed with embarrassment. 

            "I wasn't looking at them." Ryoma snapped. 

            "I never said you were looking at them." Fuji continued to smile. "But you were starring at them so long and intently…."

            "I wasn't!" Ryoma protested, as he glared at the ground. Then he felt a sudden purge of pain. "OWWWWWW!"

            "Ah, sorry, sorry. This is quite a knot." Fuji apologized. "I can't seem to take it out. The only way for you to move on is to actually wear that shirt on your head, unless you want to chop off your hair and be bald like Oishi." 

            Ryoma was horrified. What could be worse? To wear your school shirt around your head like an Arabian turban? Or to cut your hair bald with two bangs just like your senpai? Ryoma shuddered. 

            "We'll find a way, at the moment keep this around your head. I'll secure it for you." Fuji wrapped the shirt around his head and tied a knot. 

            Ryoma flushed with anger, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He did indeed look helplessly ridiculous. 

            Then sounds of the locker room door clicked open.

            "OH MY GAWD! IT'S AN ARABIAN!!" Momo screamed out, as he pointed at the younger boy. 

            "Where? Where? We should tie him up and sell him!" Eiji jumped in, as he tackled the younger boy. "I never knew he would be so short!" 

            Momo joined in the tackling, as the two pinned Ryoma helplessly down. 

            "Get off." Ryoma mumbled. 

            "He speaks our language!" Eiji cried out.

            "Amazing," Momo was awestruck, as he taped Ryoma's hands with tape. "He doesn't have dark skin."

            "Maybe because he's always hiding in Japan." Eiji giggled. 

            "Um, you guys…." Fuji smiled. "I don't think the police would 'buy' young tennis players." 

            "GET OFF!" Ryoma jumped up as he kicked Momo and Eiji in the crouch. 

            "OWWW! HOLY SHIT!" The two grabbed on their crouches as tears formed from their eyes with pain. 

            "OCHIBI! I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Eiji muffled, as he rolled on the ground. 

            Ryoma shrugged, as he left the locker room. This was ridiculous. This wasn't happening. 

            "Echizen!" Fuji ran up to the boy. "I'll walk with you, in case other people decided to sell you."

            Ryoma shrugged, as he started to do some stretches. Then he grabbed his tennis racket. "Warm up with me."

            Fuji smiled. "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I don't want too."

            "You afraid of losing?"

            "Of course not." 

            "Let's play a set match." Ryoma smirked. 

            "Okay, but only if the winner gets something." 

            "Okay, I want to have the title of being the tennis prodigy." 

            "What if I win?" Fuji continued to smile.

            "What do you want?"

            "I want you to be my slave for one day." Fuji smiled. 

            "Whatever. Let's play." Ryoma shrugged, as he ignored that thought. He wasn't going to lose. He refuses to lose. He would win this game and gain that title of "Tennis Prodigy". 

            Fuji stood up as he clasped his hand around his tennis racket. The two boys walked towards the tennis court as it was decided that Ryoma would serve first. 

            Ryoma threw up the ball, as he twisted it a bit. 

            "Echizen, I will finish this game in 5 minutes." Fuji smiled, as Ryoma's eyes widened in wonder. 

            It would be impossible. It's just like suicide. 5 minutes was an awful short time. 

            "If you don't, you lose automatically," Ryoma smirked. 

            "Okay." Fuji smiled. 

(A/N: The story definitely does not end here. Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please excuse Eiji and Momo's idiocy. ^^;; I'm thinking about sticking in a lemon scene some time soon….maybe! ^_____^ Things may heat up a bit….:p It doesn't hurt to leave a review! Criticism and comments welcomed!)


	2. The Loss

Chapter 2: The Loss

(A/N: Hallo! Gyah, I'm so sleepy and tired. XDD I just watched Final Destination 2. It was soo sad and disgusting. I almost cried. Blah, anyways, I wanna see an Eiji flashback sometime soon. Poor Eiji, he's not loved. XD We get to see everyone as a little critter except him. Oh well. Lolz, this little author's note section has like nothing to do with the fic, oh well, enjoy!)  

***

            The day seemed quite pleasant. The air was fresh, the sky was clear, the grass was green, and the constant sounds of tennis balls bouncing of tennis rackets were like music to your ears. It was a normal day. A normal average day that happens as any other day before today, which is a bit confusing, but overall today was a normal day. 

            Ryoma frowned a bit at his smiling senpai. He knew something was up with Fuji senpai. Fuji senpai wouldn't say things without any meaning; he had something up his sleeve. But Ryoma was smart. He wasn't called a child tennis genius for nothing. He smiled and gave his favorable senpai a smirk. 

            Fuji continuously smiled, as Ryoma began his serve once more. Ryoma served with determination, as the ball flew past Fuji. At that moment, Fuji opened his eyes, as it pierced through Ryoma, giving him quite a surprise. The boy stepped back a step, as something fell on his face. 

            The sleeve of his white collar school shirt got caught in front of his eyes, covering from viewing anything. 

            "Damn it!" Ryoma cursed under his breath, as he heard the sound of the tennis ball hitting the ground. Fuji had returned the serve, causing him to lose by one point. Ryoma yanked the shirt out of frustration, as he howled in pain. 

            "FUCK!!!" Ryoma screamed, as the button was still stuck in his hair. "Fuck this fucking button!!!!!"

            "Oh my," Fuji smiled. "Do you need help Ryoma? Should we stop the game?"

            "No." Ryoma mumbled, as he stumbled with the shirt. He hastily wrapped it around his head, as he began the next serve. 

            "Bring it on Echizen." Fuji winked, as Ryoma threw up the ball. The ball was easily returned back to Ryoma, as Ryoma was about to return it. Then out of the blue, his shirt unraveled itself once again, getting in the way of the boy. Ryoma dropped his racket, as he stepped back, stumbling as both of his hands were puling the shirt off of his face. His feet slipped on the racket he dropped as he…..

            THUMP!!!!!

            "ECHIZEN!!!!" Fuji's eyes popped open, as he watched Ryoma fall back tragically on his own racket with the shirt still covering his eyes. 

            Fuji ran to the other side of the court as he came to Ryoma's aid. He was horrified to see Ryoma knocked out as blood appeared on his cheek. It seems that the racket hit his face on the side. Ryoma's knee was also scraped, as his head was bleeding a bit as well. His school shirt soaked in the blood, as it turned into a deep shade of red. 

            "Echizen…." Fuji lifted up Ryoma's head, as he looked around. Everyone else was still in the locker room getting dressed. No one was nearby. 

            Fuji mindlessly yanked the shirt out of the way, as it magically came off. 

            "Damn that shirt….." Ryoma snapped sharply, as he groaned in pain. "Don't touch me."

            Fuji ignored his remark, as he began to wipe Ryoma's blood with his shirt. 

            "Don't touch me." Ryoma repeated. 

            "You're hurt." 

            "So? We are in a middle of a game, if I end this game because of getting hurt, that means I lost…."

            "Which means, I won? Right?" Fuji smiled.

            Ryoma's eyes widened. "Bastard…."

            Fuji smiled a bit more broadly as he noticed Oishi in the side. "Hey! Oishi! Can you help us here? We have an injured loser, whoops, I mean player here."

            Ryoma glared back at Fuji with growing hatred. This was far from a normal day. This wasn't a normal day at all. 

***

            Fuji walked into the nurse's room slowly, to check on his favorite team member. He smiled at the sight of Ryoma lying down on the bed with bandages all of his body. The bandage look was quite….sexy. 

            Ryoma's eyes were closed as the young boy was taking a small nap. Fuji closed the curtains around Ryoma's bed, as he pulled a chair to sit right next to his bed. Ryoma was quite attractive. He looked like a peaceful spoiled brat sleeping like an innocent angel. 

            Fuji observed the younger boy's figure. He started at the hair. Yes, the loveable infamous hat hair that everyone has to die for. No one can forget that sexy look of a person when they take off their hat after wearing it 24/7. His hair was a very beautiful attribute to his body. Then we come to his eyebrows. A trait everyone has, so it is not an important issue. At least he HAS eyebrows. Fuji's eyes looked at Ryoma's closed eyes. There was nothing amazing about that so he skipped observing Ryoma's nose as well and went straight to the mouth. The mouth must be the most or second most favorable part of the body. Those thin bastardious lips made Fuji's knees weak. His lips were still in a smirk form which Fuji found quite unbelievably sexy. 

            "Maybe if I kiss him, he'll wake up," Fuji smiled as he leaned forward to the younger boy. 

            "Maybe if I wake up, I can kill you." Ryoma smiled back sarcastically at the older senpai. 

            "Surely you don't mean it."

            "I bet on my life that I do."

            "You're so cute."

            "You're so psycho." 

            "Psycho, eh?" Fuji opened his eyes once more, revealing his gorgeous eyes. 

            "Yeah, got a problem?" Ryoma smirked. 

            "Not at all…." Fuji and Ryoma exchanged glances. "Slave." 

            "What did you call me?"

            "Slave."

            "No, you did NOT just call me that…."

            "Slave."

            "Shut up!"

            "Slave."

            "Stop calling me that!"

            "Slave."

            "You're annoying." 

            "Aww, I'm sad." Fuji strangely continued to smile. "You hurt my feelings slave, so you must make me feel better." 

            "Fuck off." Ryoma mumbled. 

            "Hey, that's not a bad idea…." Fuji smiled, as he stood up and climbed onto Ryoma's bed. Fuji kneeled in front of his, as his face was a couple of inches away from Ryoma's. 

            "Wha-what are you doing?" Ryoma stumbled a bit, as he tried his best to keep his cool. 

            "You suggested that 'fucking off' would make me feel better, so hey, why not try it?" 

            "I didn't mean it literally." Ryoma snapped. "Plus, we are in a school."

            "No one is here." Fuji smiled. 

            "Shut up."

            "A deal is a deal AND not to mention the fact that I beat you under 5 minutes." 

            "Fuck you."

            "Thank you." Fuji smiled. "Now I get my reward." 

            Fuji leaned forward as his lips met up with Ryoma's. Ryoma's eyes widened, as he immediately pushed back Fuji. Ryoma's arm went up to his lips as he wiped it furiously. 

            "You-you! You kissed me!" Ryoma exclaimed. 

            "What other word do you call that?" Fuji asked sarcastically. 

            Ryoma hesitated. He wasn't the type of person who would break off deals, but then again he never lost to anything so he really never experienced being the loser. Plus he did have certain disadvantages such as having that ridiculous 'turban' around his head. Then he came back to his first thought. He must keep his promises as an honest tennis player. 

            "You…..win." Ryoma said shamefully. 

            Fuji smiled. "So I can kiss you whenever I want?" 

            "Why would you want to do that?"

            "Because you're so cute." 

            "Shut up!" Ryoma paused. "Oh. Sorry." 

            "Everyone time you tell me to shut up, I get to kiss you, fair enough?" Fuji smiled. 

            "Whatever." Ryoma shrugged. "What do you want me to do first?" 

            "Hmmm, well, I want you to…hmm….." Fuji smiled. "First of all, do you have any broken bones?"

            "No. My knees and arms just got scraped a bit. I just couldn't move at that moment." Ryoma shrugged. 

            Fuji smiled a huge smile. "Echizen…..I want you to….."

***

            Practices resumed, as the regulars were still running laps. The other club members have given up as it seemed that only the regulars were able to keep up with the pace in order to avoid drinking Inui's special juice. It was a normal routine for the members, as Fuji joined in with the run. 

            "Fuji, where have you been?" Oishi asked, as sweat dripped down his cheek. 

            "I have been visiting Echizen." Fuji smiled. 

            "Is Ochibi okay? Man, that bastard, I'm going to get him back for kicking my thing," Eiji pouted as he punched his fist into his other hand. 

            "Argh, same here, that little punk," Momo glowered at the thought. "Is he coming back?"

            "Well, in fact….." Fuji smiled. "He should be coming in with the run any second now." 

            "Huh?" Kaidoh was the first to notice something from the corner of his eye. 

            "What the hell?" Momo squinted his eyes. 

            "FUJI SENPAI RULES! HE'S THE BEST IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD!" Ryoma ran around the tennis courts with the Seigaku flag around his shoulders as a cape, screaming in monotone. 

            "That's strange, I never told him to say goddamn….and he could cry out in more enthusiasm…." Fuji frowned a bit. 

            "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! OCHIBI LOOKS LIKE A HUGE DORK!" Eiji burst out laughing as he was close to tears. 

            "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!." Momo began to burst out in laughter as well. One by one all the regulars began to laugh with the exception of Tezuka, who was quite alarmed at Ryoma's behavior. 

            "ECHIZEN!" Tezuka stopped the run, as he stopped the boy. "Run 100 laps!"

            Ryoma nodded, as he shot a glare at Fuji.

            This was going to be one long day. 

(A/N: Plz R&R! ^^ Yay for FujixRyoma!!! ^o^ Blah, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D)


	3. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 3: Surprise. Surprise. 

(A/N: SORRY!!! I know I took a LONG time to update and I apologize for that. I've been kind of dead from the internet world and am slowly reviving and updating all of my fics. But don't worry! I didn't abandon this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^)

***

Ryoma had finally finished his 100th lap ordered by Tezuka. He panted hard as he grabbed his water bottle from Horio and drank in long gulps. He felt sweat drip down his face as his blackish green hair stuck to his cheeks. Then his head turned to the side as he noticed Fuji staring at him with those fox-like eyes. It was kind of creepy, which gave Ryoma shivers. Ryoma turned his head away from Fuji, as he continued to drink from his water bottle only to find Fuji standing right in front of him.

            "Ack!" Ryoma dropped his water bottle at the sight of Fuji. The water inside the bottle seemed to fly everywhere as it landed on Ryoma's shirt. Fuji bent down and picked up the water bottle and handed it back to Ryoma. 

            "Great, just great," Ryoma thought as he drenched the water out of his shirt by squeezing it. He watched as the squeezed out contents dropped onto the cement ground, being absorbed by the ground as it turned to the color of dark gray. 

            "You look tired Echizen," Fuji smiled at Ryoma, as Ryoma lifted of his head from squeezing and glared back at the older boy furiously. 

            "Not really." Ryoma replied coolly. 

            "Oh? Is that so?" Fuji continued to smile. "Practice is almost over. Why don't we go for ice cream afterwards?"

            "I think I'll pass." Ryoma wiped his remaining sweat with a towel.

            "Pass…..you say?" Fuji's eyes opened slowly as they pierced into Ryoma's.

            "I think I'll go eat ice cream after school today." Ryoma hastily said, as he stood up. 

            "Good. Why don't we go change?" Fuji grabbed Ryoma's hand as he squeezed it.

            "Really senpai, must you hold my hand like that? I'm not a little kid," Ryoma was a bit peeved as he felt Fuji's hand clumped tightly around his. 

            "But you're such a cute slave!" Fuji smiled, as they arrived to the locker room. 

            "Haha, Echizen is a lil baby!" Momo taunted out at the sight of Fuji coming in the locker room with his hand around Ryoma's. 

            "I AM NOT!" Ryoma shouted furiously as he threw off Fuji's hand and stomped over to his locker. He gruffily threw off his sweaty shirt as he stuffed it into his bag. He hastily put on his school collar shirt and grabbed his pants. Ryoma rushed through while putting on his pants which caused him to trip over and land on someone whom he did not want to land on…..

            "Ah. Echizen, you are so heavy and don't you think you should move your hand?" Fuji smiled at the boy as Ryoma realized that he was on top of Fuji, despite the fact that his left hand was on Fuji's right thigh and the other hand was clumped tightly around the hem of his school pants. 

            In horror, Ryoma hastily took away his hand as if his hand had just been contaminated. His face turned bright pink as he glared at Fuji.

            "Sorry." Ryoma murmured as he stood up. However Fuji was still lying on the ground. Ryoma stared at him blankly. 

            "Well? Aren't you going to help me up?" Fuji asked, still smiling. He looked utterly sexy lying down spread out on the floor. 

            Ryoma silently bent down as he reached for Fuji's right hand. He slowly pulled him up as Fuji was standing right in front of him.

            "Thank you…." Fuji paused as he leaned towards Ryoma's ear, which made him feel tickled. "….slave…."

            Ryoma fumed with anger as he stomped back to his locker. He pulled up his pants as he quickly walked out of the locker room and kicked a random fanta can.

            "DAMN IT!" Ryoma cried out as he checked to see if anyone was around.

            "Damn what Echizen?"

            Ryoma turned around to see Fuji coming out of the locker room.

            "Shit," Ryoma murmured to himself. Then he turned to Fuji. "Nothing….."

            "I see." Fuji lifted one eyebrow. "Anyways, shall we?"

            Ryoma shrugged as he slowly waited for Fuji to walk on, so he could totter along silently behind him, but for some reason Fuji was not moving. Ryoma looked up as he placed his cap on, as Fuji was staring at him. 

            "Come on Echizen, it's not fun if you just follow me," Fuji smiled happily as he grabbed Ryoma's left arm.

            "……..." Ryoma was a bit disturbed to see his fellow senpai holding onto his arm as if they were going on a date.

            "It's like we are going on a date!" Fuji smiled.

            "Ah, hell no….." Ryoma thought to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. He heard soft murmurings around him as he felt as if everyone was staring at him. 

            "Damn you….." Ryoma mumbled to himself, as Fuji squeezed his arm even harder. The two were finally out of Seigaku, as they were walking on the sidewalk, straight towards the ice cream shop. 

            "You know Echizen, you don't have to be so stiff like that," Fuji looked to the side, as he smiled at the people passing by. 

            "…….." Ryoma ignored his senpai as he continued to walk on. It was best to just endure this until everything was all over. Then Ryoma turned stiff. "Fuji senpai…..please….not in public….."

            Fuji's hand had slowly moved from Ryoma's arm to Ryoma's hand. The older boy's hand fit perfectly in the smaller boy's hand. 

            "Why not?" Fuji smiled at the boys snickering at the pair. Then they finally arrived to the ice cream shop. "What will you like Echizen?"

            Ryoma ignored Fuji as he let go of his hand and went to order. "Strawberry."

            As soon as Ryoma got his order, he quickly went out of the ice cream shop, as he decided to wait for Fuji there. A few long minutes later, Fuji finally arrived with a heavily green colored ice cream. He licked along happily, as Ryoma stared at the ice cream, wondering what flavor it was.

            "Would you like to try some?" Fuji offered.

            "No." Ryoma stated, but before he knew it the ice cream was at his mouth, forcing his lips to peel and taste the ice cream. 

            "Do you like?" Fuji asked. 

            It took awhile for Ryoma to distinguish the actual flavor Fuji was eating for his taste buds were covered with strawberry. Then a few seconds later….

            "Argh!!" Ryoma's hand let go of his strawberry ice cream as it fell onto his shirt. The taste of spicy wasabi has gone through his whole system. Who knew wasabi ice cream existed…..

            "Are you okay Echizen?" Fuji quickly reacted, as Ryoma started coughing out the ice cream. 

            "I'm fine." Ryoma muttered through the pain of the spiciness.

            "Your shirt is a mess. My house is nearby….." Fuji smiled. "I'll lend you a shirt."

            "I'm really fine." Ryoma mumbled. Who knew if the day could go worse…

            "No your not. Here let's go," Fuji grabbed Ryoma's school bag with one hand and grabbed Ryoma's hand with the other. 

            The next minute, Ryoma found himself sitting on the couch of Fuji's house. He looked around the house and noticed a whole mess of family pictures scattered around. It was quite amusing to look at the picture containing Yuuta. 

            "Echizen?" Fuji called out from another room.

            "Yes?" Echizen replied in his seat. 

            "Come here for a sec, I want to see if this shirt will fit you." 

            Ryoma stood up reluctantly. He really didn't want to go into Fuji's room. He felt as if that room was dangerous. 

            "Come on, hurry up now," Fuji called out. "Slave~!"  
  


            Ryoma winced at the name, as he trudged his feet along and went into Fuji's room. The room looked pretty much neat and normal as he looked across to see a messy room. Ryoma assumed that Fuji's room was the cleaner one and stepped in to see a figure sleeping in the bed.

            The figure in the bed moaned a bit as it moved around. Ryoma heard the wrinkling sounds the bed made as the figure continued to move. What the hell was Fuji senpai doing? 

            "Echizen! Why aren't you coming?" Ryoma heard Fuji's voice once more from elsewhere. If Fuji was somewhere else, then…..who was in the bed?

            Ryoma froze as the figure slowly rose up. 

            "Hmm….Syusuke?" An older girl stared straight at him. The next minute she rose and eyebrow. "Don't tell me. Let me guess who you are."

            Ryoma stared at the girl. 

            "Your probably Yuuta's friend. A pervert, eh?" 

            Ryoma's face turned red. He didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from anger. He wanted to scream at this woman in front of him, but he also wanted to run away.

            "Ah! Echizen, what are you doing in my sister's room?" Fuji asked as he peered through the door.

            "Syusuke, this is your friend?"

            "Yes, sorry about that sis, go back to your beauty sleep." Fuji smiled as he pulled Ryoma away. 

            "I never knew you had a sister." Ryoma mumbled. 

            "Well, yeah, I do," Fuji answered as they went into his room. Fuji quickly went into the closet as he pulled out a pink shirt. 

            Ryoma stared at the pinkness. "Don't tell me I'm wearing that…." 

            "Oh no! Not this shirt. This shirt is a shirt I used to wear when I was a little boy." Fuji smiled as he folded it and left it on his desk. "I just treasure this shirt. 

            Then Fuji went back in his closet and came out with a regular blue t-shirt. "Try this on." 

            Ryoma took the shirt as he stared at Fuji. Fuji stared back at him. 

            "Well. Do you mind?" Ryoma asked coolly. 

            "No, no, not at all." Fuji smiled, as he gestured Ryoma to continue. 

            "I think I will change in your bathroom." Ryoma walked towards Fuji's restroom as he hastily got out of his ice cream covered school shirt and into the blue shirt. He smelled Fuji's scent coming off of the shirt to him. 

            Ryoma quickly got of the bathroom, as he walked back into Fuji's room. 

            "Echizen. You look so cute!" Fuji cried out. 

            "….." Ryoma paused. He couldn't say it. He had to hold it in. If he said it then he would have to go through 'that' again.

            "You look like a blue teddy bear," Fuji smiled warmly. 

            "Shut up." Ryoma paused. Shit. He said it. 

            Fuji's eyes happily opened as he smiled at the boy. "Uh-oh. Echizen-kun has just said the magic words."

            Fuji grabbed the hem of Ryoma's shirt as he pulled him down and kissed him. Ryoma didn't know whether to resist or remain still and endure it, but after a few seconds he couldn't take it anymore. Wasn't this kiss going on a bit too long? 

            Ryoma started to resist the older boy as he tried to pull back, but that just made Fuji kiss him harder. Then the door slammed open. 

            "A-Aniki…." 

(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Well, please leave a review! ^^)


	4. Pervert Play

Chapter 4: Pervert Play

(A/N: Hello everyone!  I updated faster! Yay for me! ^o^ Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter all though it gets a bit steamy and limey later on. ;P But hey its PG-13 I'm sure you can handle it. X) Anyways it gets a bit more intimate here, so yeah….R&R onegai!)

***

            "A-Aniki…..what the hell are you doing?"

            Ryoma immediately pushed Fuji off, as the two looked towards the door. There, standing next to the doorway, stood Fuji Yuuta. Fuji senpai's little brother. Ryoma stared in horror as he realized that someone had witness their kiss. Ryoma thrust his hand to his lips as he rubbed them furiously, hoping that the kiss would go away. But of course, that kiss was irremovable. That kiss would stay with him forever. 

            "Ah. Yuuta!" Fuji smiled as he walked towards the door. "Is there anything you need?"

            "What were you doing to Echizen?" Yuuta ignored his brother's question, as his eyes wandered down to Ryoma, who eventually ended up sitting on Fuji's bed with a more stunned expression as he continued to rub his lips, which caused his mouth area to turn red. 

            Fuji's eyes pierced open as they looked into Yuuta's. "Would you like me to do the same to you?"

            Yuuta's eyes widened in horror, as he took a step back, then he took another step only to be stopped in his tracks. 

            "So, what's going on here?" Fuji's sister came into the room as she looked around at all the boys having one arm around Yuuta. 

            "Sister, Yuuta wants you to take him shopping," Fuji smiled warmly. 

            "Really? That's wonderful!" Fuji's sister smiled as she hugged Yuuta. "Come on now, let's go! It's not everyday your beautiful sister takes you shopping!"

            "Wait! But! I!" Yuuta didn't have time to protest as he found himself in his sister's car, being driven away to some shopping mall.

            "Damn you aniki….." Yuuta muttered under his breath. 

            Meanwhile, our favorite odd couple is finally alone in the Fuji household. Ryoma watched Fuji's back as Fuji waved his siblings goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Fuji turned around and faced Ryoma, giving him a warm smile. 

            "Make yourself at home." 

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. What did Fuji senpai mean by that? Surely he wasn't going to stay. He had to go home and challenge his idiotic father to a tennis game like every normal day. This day was not normal. It was not normal at all that it began to frighten the boy.

            "Um…I think I have to leave soon….so….." Ryoma stood up from Fuji's bed as he walked towards the door. Ryoma held his breath as he got ready to go pass Fuji, only to be stopped by him. Fuji's arm lay out in front of Ryoma as if he wasn't letting him through. Ryoma looked from Fuji's arm up to Fuji's face. His eyes were opened as they stared deeply into Ryoma's gold eyes. Ryoma was attracted to Fuji's eyes as they seduced him completely. His bluish green eyes were fiercely sexy as Ryoma felt as if he was being engulfed by them. 

            Ryoma shook his head. No. He couldn't. He had to leave. He couldn't fall into Fuji senpai's luring trap. He knew that if he stayed, something would happen, but deep down inside he wanted to. Ryoma shook his head furiously. He couldn't. He possibly couldn't. 

            "I insist…..you stay….." Fuji leaned towards Ryoma as he whispered in Ryoma's ear, giving him a ticklish feeling. "…unless…..your scared?"

            Fuji's eyes were no longer the carefree cat eyes. His eye slits were open as he looked dead serious. He wasn't fooling around, he was being serious. 

            "Fuji senpai….I….." Ryoma paused. He had to snap out of it. He was completely under Fuji's spell. And the fact that the two of them were completely ALONE…..

            "Shhhh…." Fuji's face inched up closer to Ryoma's as their lips met. Ryoma helplessly returned the kiss, as he forced to close his eyes. Fuji began to kiss harder advancing on to the next step, but our poor little Ryoma couldn't handle. 

            Ryoma waved his arms frantically as he couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him. He was just too inexperienced. He roughly pushed Fuji off, as he collapsed on to Fuji's bed, breathing heavily. Ryoma placed his right hand on his chest as he felt his heart pumping hard. He never felt his heart pump so fast since his last intense tennis match. But of course this was different. This was much more different than any old tennis match. This was an experience Ryoma never experienced before.

            "Ah, sorry Echizen. I guess I didn't give you a chance to breathe." Fuji smiled apologetically. 

            "….." Ryoma continued to breathe in and out as his breathing began to slower down. 

            Fuji looked down at the younger boy lying down on his bed. He looked so welcoming lying down so sexily on his bed. Fuji couldn't resist the temptation. But it is Ryoma's fault. Ryoma's look was very tempting to have the will to want to do something…..

            Ryoma eyes were closed as his breathing went to a normal speed. He opened his eyes just to see Fuji's eyes staring into his. Fuji's face inched up closer to Ryoma's as Ryoma felt Fuji's light brown bangs on his forehead. 

            Ryoma stiffen. What the hell was Fuji senpai doing? Fuji placed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead as he moved onto his neck. The older boy sucked on his neck, as Ryoma began to laugh. 

            "Hahahaha, that tickles!" Tears formed out of Ryoma's eyes as he grabbed onto Fuji's shirt, enduring the ticklish feelings. But of course this was not a moment to be laughing. Normally most people in these kinds of situations would be either moaning and groaning or calling out their lover's name, but it was different in this case. 

            Fuji advanced on as he lifted up Ryoma's shirt a bit, revealing the younger boy's pale stomach. Fuji lowered his head down as he kissed Ryoma's belly button. Then he lay out a trail of kisses all around Ryoma's stomach. 

            "Ack. Fuji senpai…. This is kind of…." Ryoma was cut off as Fuji's lips were around his once more. Ryoma at first resisted but eventually closed his eyes as he was completely captivated by the kiss. He felt a tinge of excitement going through his body as if he was experiencing a sensation never felt before. 

            Fuji's hand laid on Ryoma's stomach as it inched up to his chest.

            Ryoma broke off the kiss. "Ahh….senpai…."

            Fuji's hand playfully roamed around Ryoma's body. 

            GROWL….…

            Fuji stopped as he looked down at Ryoma. 

            "I'm hungry senpai." Ryoma stated. 

            "Ah, I guess I'm a bit hungry too. Seems like our stomachs are complaining to us," Fuji smiled as he reluctantly got off of Ryoma. 

            Ryoma nodded. The two boys got off of the bed as they head into the kitchen. 

            "Ah, gomen Echizen but I only have spicy food here," Fuji smiled apologetically. 

            "Ack," Ryoma was not up for spicy stuff.

            "Why don't we go out for dinner?" Fuji suggested. 

            "Um….I think my cousin is making me dinner, so yeah…." Ryoma grabbed his school bag and clothes. "I'll return the shirt tomorrow."

            "Alright Echizen." Fuji smiled. "Should I walk you home?"

            "It's still light outside, I'll be fine," Ryoma hastily put on his shoes as he quickly got out of Fuji's door. 

            "Echizen!" Ryoma felt Fuji's hand clasped around his arm as Ryoma twirled back as his lips met up with Fuji's. "Bye."

            "Bye." Ryoma mumbled as walked down the street towards his house. Ryoma shook and shuddered. What the HELL happened? It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Ryoma never experienced this before. What was this? This feeling that swept through him?

            Ryoma continued to walk mindlessly as these thoughts ran through his head. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe being with Fuji. He was his slave for one day, right?

            Our poor hero's head started to hurt as he thought and though that eventually walked passed his own home! His slavery would end the next day after tennis practice. He would be free. 

            "Echizen?"

            Ryoma looked up. "Ack! What am I doing all the way HERE?"

            "That's what I would like to know!"

            Ryoma looked forward to see Momo senpai staring straight at him holding a bag of groceries. 

            "Momo senpai?"

            "Uh yeah, that's me." Momo grinned. 

            Ryoma ran up to him, as if his head was filled with paranoid thoughts. "Has anyone ever kissed you on the neck?"

            "Um, don't you think that's a bit random Echizen? I mean I see you walking all the way here where I live and it is getting pretty dark."

            "Just answer me."

            "No. Nobody ever has." Momo eyed Ryoma uneasily as he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

            "Because…." Ryoma slowly ran his fingers over the spot Fuji sucked. What was the meaning of this?

            "Whoa!" Ryoma's train of thoughts was broken as Momo grabbed Ryoma's arm as he inspected his neck. "That's quite a hickey."

            Ryoma's face turned red. "It-It's a bug bite!" Ryoma hastily covered the mark with his fingers.

            "That is no bug bite. I wonder who did it. Possibly that Sakuno girl?" Momo grinned cheekily. 

            "NO! Not here," Ryoma protested, as his mind filled with images of Fuji. Then a though struck him. "Momo senpai…."

            "Hmmm?"

            "Why didn't you pick me up today?" Ryoma asked.

            "Huh? But I did." Momo replied. 

            "What?" Ryoma was confused. He swore Fuji senpai took him to school. Wait, was this for real? Was this reality? Or was it just a dream?

            "Just kidding!" Momo grinned. "Haha! The expression on your face was priceless!"

            Ryoma's face turned red from embarrassment. "Momo senpai….."

            "Yes Echizen?"

            "Watch out."

            The next minute we see Momo slip on some rocks. "Ack!" 

            Momo fell on his butt as he rubbed it to cool down the pain. Ryoma offered his hand. "Are you taking me to school tomorrow?"

            "Yup, like always!" Momo grinned. Ryoma felt relieved. Tomorrow was going to be normal, right?

(A/N: Will Ryoma be seeing Momo tomorrow? Or Fuji? Will it be a normal day? Stay tuned for the next "Slave for a day"!!! *kicks herself* Omg I'm sooo gay….xDDDD Review plz! ^^)


	5. Be my Slave

Chapter 5: Be my slave

(A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you once more for all the support and kind reviews. They make me happy. ^____^ Sadly this is the last chapter and I am not thinking of a sequel, so I apologize for that. Perhaps in the future I may reconsider of doing one, but I kind of doubt that. I'm currently planning to work on my other pot fic that I kind of neglected for awhile, so please look forward to that despite the fact it's not FujiRyo. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic overall and…..Crystal, you owe me big time. xDDDD)

**

            Ryoma woke up the next morning, as his eyelids felt heavy. He tried his best to open them as he looked at his alarm clock. The image of his alarm clock was quite blurry as Ryoma squinted his eyes to see what time it was. 

            "Just five more minutes…." Ryoma closed his eyelids, as he heard someone yelling outside. 

            "HEY!! ECHIZEN!!!" 

            Ryoma sat up as he blinked. He calmly got out of his bed as he looked out the window, seeing Momo senpai waving his arms frantically. 

            "What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked coolly, as he looked down from his window. 

            "I came to take you to school idiot!!" Momo called out as he stuck out his tongue. 

            "Oh." Ryoma frowned slightly. Fuji senpai didn't come. Well, it was obvious that Fuji senpai wouldn't come, why would he come anyway? It was a normal routine for Momo senpai to come, so Ryoma didn't need to frown. It didn't matter who took him to school, it wasn't like he actually cared about such small stupid things. 

            "You are going to make me wait or what?" Momo called out. 

            "I'll be there in a minute," Ryoma called out as he walked into his bathroom and washed his face. He began to wipe his face with a towel as he noticed Fuji's shirt with the corner of his eye. He slowly placed the towel down as he walked over to the folded shirt. He remembered asking his cousin to wash it the other day. 

            Ryoma ran his small fingers down the soft blue shirt as his fingertips slightly touched the tip of the button. He traced the outline of the collar and moved his finger down the sleeve.  The smell wasn't there anymore. Fuji senpai's smell of course. All that Ryoma smelled was the same smell from his newly washed clothes. It didn't have Fuji's scent, but for some reason Ryoma tried to remember that smell.

            "ECHIZEN!!!" 

            Ryoma's train of thoughts was broken, as the voice of Momo senpai sounded quite impatient.  He shook his head and immediately removed his hand from making further contact with Fuji's shirt.

            "What the hell am I doing?" Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair as he quickly wore his school uniform. He grabbed a comb and roughly combed his hair. Ryoma hastily reached for the blue shirt and stuffed it in his school bag as he also reached for his tennis bag. He ran down the stairs as he gulped down a glass of milk and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. 

            Ryoma stuffed his feet in his tennis shoes as he ran out of the house. "I'm leaving!"

            "Have a nice day at school!" Ryoma's cousin called out as she watched him run towards Momo.

            "FINALLY!" Momo folded his arms as he looked down at Ryoma. "Just one minute, eh?"

            "We aren't even late for school." Ryoma stated as he secured his bag around his shoulder. "Why did you come so early?"

            "I have retake come test, so I decided to pick you up early," Momo quickly got on his bicycle as he nodded his head. Ryoma nodded back as he got on Momo's back, securing his hands on Momo's shoulders. 

            Momo began to go as thoughts ran through Ryoma's head. He recalled how Fuji senpai attempted at bringing him to school without knowing how to ride on a bike properly. The thought gave him a small smirk as he remembered how foolish Fuji senpai looked. 

            "What are you grinning about?" Momo asked as he took one glance at Ryoma.

            Ryoma's smirk immediately turned into a frown. "Nothing."

            "You know, you can be so stubborn at times Echizen," Momo pouted.

            Ryoma didn't say anything as he saw fire hydrants and lamp posts on their way to school. His mind filled only of Fuji senpai as he couldn't help smirking even more. 

            But he should forget such thoughts. They weren't important. 

            Momo locked his bike up as he turned to Ryoma. "Well, I'm going to head up to class. I'll see you later."

            "Later." Ryoma nodded as he decided to drop off his tennis stuff in the locker. He walked towards the locker room as he hastily tossed his bag into his locker. He sat on the bench as he looked up to the ceiling. Then his eyes shifted down the compartments of the other members. Of course none of the freshman lockers were in use except his own since freshman students didn't come to school so early. Then he looked at the sophomores which hardly had any either. His eyes shifted over to the seniors as he noticed that one slot was filled. He took a closer look as he noticed that the locker belonged to Fuji senpai, which meant that Fuji senpai was at school at that moment. 

            Ryoma quickly stood up as he got out of the locker room. Then he stopped. What was he getting all worked up for? Ryoma shook his head. He wasn't planning to find Fuji-senpai, was he? 

            Ryoma kicked a random fanta can as he sighed. Then he ran into the school building.

            He blamed his instincts. 

            Ryoma ran to the senior classroom of 3-6. He stood in front of the closed doors as he hesitated for a second, debating whether or not to open the doors. It wasn't like he was going to greet Fuji-senpai with an open hug. Ryoma's hand lifted midair, grabbing on the door tightly. Then his grip loosens as his hand fell. Then once again, his touched the slide door once more, wondering if he should open the door….

            "What are you doing Echizen-kun?"

            Ryoma jumped in surprise as he turned around. Surely enough he was face to face with Fuji-senpai.

            "Nothing." Ryoma replied coolly, although deep inside, he was rather surprised. 

            "Nothing you say? I don't think standing in front of my classroom door is nothing." Fuji smiled.

            "I just wanted to ask Kikumaru senpai some stuff." Ryoma shifted his head.

            "Hmm….really? But everyone knows that Eiji always comes to school late," Fuji continued to smile with his fox-like eyes. 

            "Hmph." Ryoma bit his lip. "Well, I thank you for telling me that."

            "You're welcome."'

            There was a moment of silence as Ryoma shifted his feet, debating what his next move was. 

            "Are you forgetting anything…Echizen?"

            Then a thought hit him. Ryoma quickly opened his school bag and took out Fuji's crumpled blue shirt. 

            "I got it washed." Ryoma handed the shirt over, as Fuji took the shirt and smiled. 

            "Thank you." Fuji folded the shirt neatly as he hung over his arm. Then he sniffed the shirt. "It smells like you."

            "No kidding." Ryoma smirked. 

            "Would you like to come in the classroom?" Fuji opened the slide door. 

            "I have nothing better to do." Ryoma replied as he stepped through the classroom door. 

            "Then why did you come so early?" Fuji asked, as he walked towards his desk.

            "Because Momo senpai came early."

            "I see." Fuji looked out the window for a second as he turned back to Ryoma. "Take a seat."

            Ryoma took a seat next to him. The desk apparently belonged to Eiji as Ryoma saw isolated papers sticking out. 

            Ryoma looked around the classroom, as he nothing to say, although deep inside his hear was beating fast. He felt Fuji's eyes gaze at him as they scanned his body. He continued to avoid looking at Fuji's direction and keeping a calm cool face expression. 

            Ryoma felt a Fuji's hand on his thigh, which brought him to jump up a bit in alarm. Ryoma looked towards Fuji as Fuji looked back at him innocently. 

            "There was a piece of lint on your pants." Fuji showed him the lint in between his thumb and index finger. Ryoma immediately put on his straight face. 

            "I knew that." Ryoma stammered. 

            "Well…." Fuji stood up from his desk. "My classmates are soon to file in at this time. Do you still want to stay here?"

            "No." Ryoma stood up. "I'll leave." 

            "I'll see you later," Fuji smiled. "Echizen-kun."

            "Later." Ryoma walked out of the classroom just to bump into some of Fuji's classmates. It was quite amazing how this star prodigy can predict such things. 

            Ryoma was quite disappointed. He expected more from Fuji senpai as a slave. Although he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't satisfied. Ryoma frowned a bit as he walked towards his classroom.

            Something was bothering him.

            School was finally over as Ryoma headed over to the tennis lockers. He opened the door to see everyone changing except Fuji. He decided not to think about such an unimportant issue. He walked to his locker but couldn't help to notice Fuji's school uniform in his locker. Ryoma shrugged off the thought as he changed into his uniform.

            He walked out of the locker room and to his disappointment, he saw Fuji already rallying with Eiji. Ryoma didn't care. It wasn't that big of a deal.

            Actually, it appeared to be somewhat of a big deal….

            "Hey, Echizen, your to rally with me," Kaidoh mumbled as he poked Ryoma with his tennis racket. Ryoma just nodded absentmindedly, as he followed to the court next to the court Fuji was playing on. For some odd reason he couldn't break his eyes away from Fuji. It was as if he was hypnotized to Fuji's radiant appearance. 

            "Hey! Are you paying attention?" Kaidoh was getting quite annoyed as he wasn't receiving any attention from the younger classman. 

            Ryoma immediately went back the game he was currently in. "Oh." 

            After the warm up rallies, the team was sent off to stretch and run. Ryoma watched as Fuji ran a few feet ahead of him next to Taka-san. It did make Ryoma a bit jealous seeing Fuji smile at Taka-san as they ran. Ryoma turned to the side. 

            The team practiced one their own as Ryoma practiced alone on the walls. Although every time he hit a ball, the ball reacted quite severely, as it returned to him harshly. He struggled hitting back the ball, as he held quite an irritating feeling. 

            "Damn it." Ryoma muttered as he sat on the bench and wiped off his sweat with a towel. He looked up into the sky, as he closed his eyes. The sun peered down on him as he felt more sweat appear. Then he felt a shadow on his face. The shadow was quite nice since it did cover the sun against his face. He opened his eyes to see Fuji's face peering down on his. A huge burst of happiness filled his little stubborn heart, although he didn't express one bit of it. 

            "Tired?" Fuji beamed. 

            "Not at all." Ryoma smirked. 

            "Want to play a game?"

            "You just read my mind."

            "Great minds do think alike." 

            Ryoma smiled, as he picked up his racket and walked to the tennis courts. Then he pointed his tennis racket at Fuji across the tennis court. "You're my slave." 

            "Hmm?" Fuji looked up to Ryoma's determined face. 

            "You're my slave," Ryoma repeated with a smile. "If I win." 

            Fuji opened his eyes as he smiled back. "If you say so." 

            "Hmph." Ryoma smirked as he served the ball.

**

            Fuji dropped his racket as he sat down and gasped for breath. 

            Ryoma also took a seat next to him as his breaths were no different from Fuji's. He turned his head slightly to see Fuji wiping his sweat with the sleeve of his shirt. 

            "You're pretty good." Fuji smiled. 

            "Is that all you have to say?" Ryoma smirked. "Slave?" 

            "Yes." Fuji leaned his face closer to Ryoma's. "Master."

Fuji's lips met with Ryoma's as he kissed the smaller boy. Despite the hot weather, Ryoma felt even hotter as more sweat appeared. He felt that Fuji was going through the same thing, so he whispered in his ear, "Take off your shirt." 

            Fuji was a bit surprised at this wannabe seme, but he liked playing alone and obeyed the small master. Ryoma began sucking on the older boy's neck as his lips ended over his lips once more. Then he pulled apart. 

            "You can't hang with the other guys. You can only hang with me." Ryoma commanded. "It's in order." 

            "Haha," Fuji began to giggle. 

            "What?" Ryoma was a bit peeved. 

            "You were jealous." Fuji smiled. 

            "No! I was not." Ryoma protested. 

            "It doesn't matter." Fuji smiled as he grabbed the smaller boy's head and landed one more kiss on his lips.

(A/N: I hope the ending wasn't stupid. xD Well, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this fic. That is the most important thing. Well, please leave a review. ^^)


End file.
